Cajun Granny Stew
Cajun Granny Stew is the second half of the first episode of Season One, following A Night at the Katz Motel. It was written by John R. Dilworth and Irvin S. Bauer, and also directed by Dilworth. It originally aired on November 12, 1999. Synopsis Courage must defend Muriel from a fox who is trying to steal her for use as a main ingredient in his Cajun Granny Stew, which he hopes will win first prize. Plot A crafty fox is concocting a granny stew he hopes will win first prize, until he realizes he's missing the main ingredient—the granny. Putting on sunglasses to conceal his comically large, bulging eyes, the fox departs to locate the missing part of his recipe. Meanwhile, Muriel and Courage are at park, feeding the birds. They begin to antagonize Courage, who takes shelter inside his owner's coat. The fox notices the old woman, and marks her for his main course. Muriel falls asleep, and as Courage watches vigilantly from his hiding place, the fox makes his move. Booted into the fountain, the dog pursues Muriel's capturer, obtaining a piece of salami for physical leverage. When he catches up, the Cajun Fox refuses to divulge her location, so Courage slams his foot with the meat, causing him to scream and reveal the woman in his mouth. The dog takes off with her, but is soon smashed by an oncoming taxi door, courtesy of the fox. Ownership of the granny switches yet again. A balloon at his tail, Courage patrols the skies looking for hide or hair of the crazed chef. He notices them in front of a flat-tire cab, and switches Muriel with a bomb. They escape safely, but immediately fall victim to the surviving fox's steamroller. He seems to successfully escape, until he accidentally rides the machine off a cliff, propelling Muriel high up into the air. Luckily, Courage breaks her fall, but the Cajun Fox is right there to take her away yet again. Under the guise of a casino vendor, Courage tricks his enemy into winning a punch in the face, and flees. Muriel obtained, he calls for the police to take the fox away before he causes anymore havoc. The officer arrives, but turns out to be none other than the fox himself, and beats Courage to the ground. Ready to return to his home, the Cajun Fox lifts off in a biplane, though the persistent dog clings to the wheel at the last second. Despite efforts to shake him lose, Courage gets on board and the aircraft crashes. Smoldering, the fox emerges and takes Muriel back to his cave, but not before shoving Courage off the cliff. Muriel is seasoned and powdered, but just as she is about to be cooked, Courage crashes through the roof and knocks the fox into the boiling pot. Muriel awakens to the delicious smell of Cajun fox stew, but Courage is without an appetite, saying "I've had enough Cajun for one day". Characters: Main Characters: *Courage *Muriel Bagge *Cajun Fox (debut) Minor Characters: * Pigeons * William (Owner of William's Meat And Salami) Quotes *“Ooh wee! This is gonna be good.” — Cajun Fox (first lines) *“Birds. I don't like birds. They always make fun of me.” — Courage *“I've had enough Cajun for one day.” — Courage (final lines) *"What!? I ain't got one of them! Well, I'm just gonna have to get me one."'' —'' ''Cajun Fox Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the Cajun Fox. He would later appear in ''Ball of Revenge. *This is the only episode in which Eustace doesn't appear. *William of William's Meat & Salami is likely named after writer William Hohauser.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1999 Category:Season 1a